Son of Atlantis: Crisis on I-Island
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: while drifting in the ocean Izuku Midorya-Curry hero of the War with Ocean Master comes upon the man made structure of I-Island, now along side his classmates, fellow heroes and a new ally he must make sure the island stays safe from the threat of a genius madman, all while trying to keep a secret from being uncovered!
1. Chapter 1

The ocean was its usual serene self which was how Izuku enjoyed it, like he was right now. It was currently the summer of his second year at UA and boy things had been amped up by the aftermath of the Flooding War as the heroes called it due to Japan becoming flooded, so here he was enjoying the calm blue waters when he saw something drifting by him.

"That's new" he said as he swam over to the object, which was much larger then he originally thought. He was flabbergasted as someone had made a metallic moving island. "Okay when did they do this?" he asked before he had to move out of the way of large metal island before he saw something being dumped into the ocean, frowning he examined it revealing it to be some kind of robot. "And now they're dumping in the water, can't have that now" he said before speeding over to the island, he had to avoid what appeared to be an engine of some kind, so he grabbed onto a nearby fin and looked around to see if he can find an access point, upon finding one he swam over to it and entered it.

* * *

Once he was out of the water he looked around and noticed it looked like a standard city or town. Suddenly a human looking robot landed in front of him. Izuku smiled before punching straight through it and flung it into another one

"Alert new meta detected" another said as several more crowded around Izuku who just cracked his knuckles and jumped at one of them crushing it before turning to another one and kicking it to pieces

"Hey buddy, duck" a voice said making duck before a robot crashed into several more "STRIKE!" she cheered

"Who is she?' I_z_uku said before destroying the last one, he turned to the girl before catching her fist "What did I do?"

"I don't know who you are, or why your here but you aren't getting away" she said before Izuku threw he, once he got a good look at her, he noticed she was wearing what looked like a white midriff top with the Superman shield, blue skirt a red cape that went down to her hip, knee length high heeled boots and a pair of white gloves

"And you are?" he asked

"I'm Supergirl" she said flying back before heading towards Izuku, who just held his hands out as they connected with Supergirl's shoulders pushing them back and bit; making her hit the ground "right asshole" she said floating in the air before shooting at Izuku, who rolled under her, grabbed her cape pulling her to the ground

"Come on then" Izuku said smirking as he leapt at Supergirl, surprised by the attack rolled out of the way and got back on her feet and charged at the quarter Atlantean ready to punch him as he was ready to punch her

* * *

"WHOA!" a voice said catching their fists "First take it easy, secondly what is going on here?" the voice asked making the two look up and seeing Wonder Girl standing there holding there fist

"Cassie, this guy just showed up" Kara said stepping back

"Who, Izuku?" Cassie asked

"Hey Cass" Izuku said

"What are you doing here, wait is that ink on your arm" Cassie said seeing the tattoo sleeve that went down to his elbow which looked like fish scales

"Oh yeah, it was Artur's idea, it kinds of matches his" Izuku said blushing

"It matches your dad's as well right" Cassie said

"Yeah" Izuku said

"Back to the original question, what are you doing here Izuku?" Cassie asked

"Something was thrown into the ocean after this island passed me while I was floating in the water" Izuku said

"Oh yeah you went back to Atlantis for break didn't you" Cassie said

"So what is going on here?" Izuku asked

"This is I-Island, a manmade island where ten thousand scientists live and work, most of them conducting research in relation to quirks so they can make better support equipment. It provides the scientists a safe location to collaborate and work on their research" Cassie explained further

"But who built it?" Izuku asked "And why did they think it was a good idea to move"

"It's what makes it a safe location, duh; can't kidnap anyone if the thing is always moving" Kara said

"Tell that to Atlantis" Izuku said

"Oh crap, we're in Atlantean waters aren't we?" Cassie groaned

"Close to it" Izuku said before a boom tube opened and Cyborg walked out

"Everything okay?" Cyborg asked

"Just fine" Kara said

"Izuku, I didn't think you would be here" Cyborg said

"Well someone dumped a robot into Atlantean waters and I came to investigate" Izuku said making Cassie glare at Kara

"What?" the blonde Kryptonian said

"Anyway, since you're here I'll give you a pass" Cyborg said as he scanned Izuku's face before he produced a holographic identification card and handed it to Izuku That will give you all access to the island just in case you're needed. But since you're not rostered on go and have fun" Cyborg said

"seriously?" Kara asked

"What about Nightwing?" Cassie asked

"He gave his okay when he learned that Izuku was here" Cyborg smirked. "Now I have to check on someone"

"Who?" the teenagers asked

* * *

"I'm Melissa Shield, nice to meet you" the person the group went to see said smiling

"Same here, I'm Cyborg these are Wonder Girl, Supergirl and Aqua-Knight"

"Aqua Knight as in the hero student who ended the war?" Melissa asked "It's amazing to finally meet you" she said

"Nice to meet you too" Izuku said

"And I can't forget you two as well" Melissa said hugging both of them

"Hey Mel" Cassie said smiling

"Hello" Kara said

"She's the daughter of David Shield, who was the support technician of All-Might when he was studying in America" Cyborg said "So how is that coming along?"

"Very well, my father and I have nearly finished it" Melissa said

"What?" Kara asked

"A secret project commissioned by Wayne Enterprises" Cyborg said

"Wait Wayne?" Cassie asked

"Yeah" Melissa said

"But why, unless he's still continuing that" Kara said

"But it didn't work" Cassie said

"No, he was stopped, but here on I-Island" Kara said frowning

"He still continued, what else has Wayne Enterprises here" Cassie said

"Anyway, I need to catch up with Nightwing, maybe you should show Aqua Knight around the island" Cyborg said

"Sure" Kara said as she was now uneasy at what was happening

* * *

In the ocean Aquaman was floating there watching as I-Island passed

"That thing has been here for the past five days, what is it?" Aquaman asked as Mera was with him

"A floating manmade island where scientists do research" Mera said

"I see" Aquaman said "still something's not right"

"What do you mean?" Mera asked

"Call it a gut feeling, and right now I bet Izuku is somewhere on there right now" he growled

"Shall I go see?" Mera asked

"No, I'm going back and then check in with the league to see if they know anything about this" Aquaman said

"Yes Arthur" Mera said

"This is incredible" Izuku said "Hard to imagine this is a manmade island"

"I know, being here has allowed us to think of things no one ever has" Melissa said as they saw a giant hero stomping past "We also have all the facilities of a large city"

"Such as an amusement park?" Kara asked

"Scientists get bored same as us, plus I'm pretty sure there are teenagers here" Cassie laughed

"Oh we should check out the pavilion over there" Melissa said

"Could be fun" Kara said. Once inside the four teenagers were awed by the different types of technology

"Oh wow, this is the Beagle, the first air to underwater vehicle" Melissa said

"Impressive" Cassie said

"Then this is a helmet which allows you to see various sensors" Melissa said

"Is that my hair from the back?" Kara asked looking at her hair in the helmet

"Not bad huh?" Melissa asked as they explored before Cassie stopped "Every item here was made to help heroes around the world with their work"

"You go to school here don't you?" Kara asked as the trio stopped in front of a giant mech

"Yeah, while I'm a third year here I still have a lot to do" Melissa said

"Including making a duplicate of a suit of power armour belonging to one of our enemies?" Cassie asked

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked

* * *

"I mean that" Cassie said showing a black power suit making Izuku shocked and angered, so he turned on Melissa and glared on her

"What is **that**?" Izuku asked

"An armoured dive suit" Melissa said

"Where did you find it?" Izuku asked

"It washed up on sure, why?" Melissa asked

"Because its identical to the one worn by a terrorist who calls himself Black Manta" Cassie said

"Black Manta, this is his suit" Melissa panicked

"Wow you think it looks like his" Mei said

"Yeah we do" Cassie said "MEI!" she exclaimed in surprise upon seeing the energetic inventor behind her

"What are you doing here?" Izuku asked surprised

"Oh that's easy I'm working on some new babies, though I'm quite surprised that you think this on is Black Manta's suit" Mei said looking at the suit "I call it the Sea Shadow armour"

"Sea Shadow?" Kara asked

"Yeah, The Sea Shadow Armour is the generation is underwater combat ability with activate camouflage, Sonar mapping, built in heating for freezing climate and an oxygen supply that can last up to twelve hours" Mei explained

"And who sponsored this?" Cassie asked

"Oh It was made by Hatsume Engineer who works with the Yaoyorozu Conglomerate" Mei said

"Wait Yaoyorozu, you mean?" Izuku asked before turning around and seeing his girlfriend there

"Hello Izuku" Momo said shyly

"Momo" Izuku said

"Someone want to fill in me?" Kara asked

* * *

Meanwhile over the ocean a helicopter was making its way to I-Island

"Are we sure it's there?" a man asked

"It is sir, I've asked one of the lead scientists on the project and he has confirmed its there" his secretary said adjusting her glasses so the man could see himself briefly

"Excellent" the man said smirking

"But there is also a presence of a Justice League team" the secretary said

"Oh well we planned for that didn't we?" he asked as his helicopter landed on I-Island.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here So this is based off the movie and originally going to be an arc in the original with it taking place on an original location called Tempest Island, Kara and Melissa weren't apart of the arc, I can't exactly remember the storyline of thr arc so I came up with this one instead which includes new heroes into the canon of the series so I hope you enjoy this new story and the characters introduced here**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you...have you been avoiding me?" Momo asked

"No I haven't, in fact today has been the first real day where I've had nothing to do" Izuku said

"What do you mean?" Momo asked as she stirred her drink with the straw that was with it

"Because of my uncle there has been several uprisings in the area since the war. Now they have mostly been quelled. But a few have tried to break him out of jail. So that means I've had to lend a hand in Atlantis whenever I can which means I can't see you as often as I like"

"I see" Momo said as the breeze ruffled her hair. "but why did you come here?"

"Believe it or not, Caped Blondie over there threw a robot right near me, causing me to come and investigate" Izuku said "Plus Cyborg found out I was here and so I'm now working here instead of relaxing" Izuku grunted

"Don't worry, there's plenty of things to do here; plus the others are here" Momo smiled brightly

"Others, what others?" Izuku asked

* * *

"DIE!" Bakugo said as he hit the button and landed on the platform "HA! Beat that" as he saw that his time placed him in second

"Not bad, but I bet I could beat it" Todoroki said

"You probably could" Sero said

"Man, I'm down to sixth" Kirishima said glumly

"My turn" Todoroki said as he conjured his cold flames

"Well, nice being on the leader board" Kirishima said as he watched Todoroki climb up the hit blasting enemy robots with cold flame while hitting buttons, once the final robot was gone Todoroki jumpe dup to the top and hit the red button making a siren sound and finishing the course.

"Say hello to our first place candidate Shoto Todoroki with 14 seconds"

"Not bad Icy Hot" Bakugo said

"Speak for yourself, I slipped on that last bot" he said flexing his hand. "Now come on the next contestant is waiting" they said seeing a hooded figure who walked past him

"This is going to be interesting" Kirishima said before the competitor slammed the ground covering the hill in water; grinning he dove into the water and what seemed instantly was standing on top pressing the red button

"WHAT!" Bakugo snapped

"The" Kirishima said

"Flame?" Todoroki asked as the figure removed his hood to reveal himself to be Izuku

"IZUKU!" they all exclaimed

"And we have a new board leader with 10 seconds" the hostess said

"Now we're done" Kirishima said

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" Kirishima asked as they had all met back up at the cafe, which was where Iida, Kaminari and Mineta were working, Izuku just sighed

"And accident" he said

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked

"A robot was thrown into the ocean right in front of him" Momo said smiling

"Seriously, that's what made you come up here and investigate things" Todoroki said

"But why now, I mean you've been in the ocean all this time and had no communication with us" Iida said

"Things haven't been the easiest since my uncle's return" Izuku said

"The war ended six months ago" Kirishima said

"And we've done a ton of stuff since then" Kaminari said

"I know, but things have been getting worse over the months" Izuku said leaning back in his chair

"How bad?" Kirishima asked

"There have been some serious terrorist attacks, not to mention how many jail break attempts there've been" Izuku said tiredly

"Maybe you need some time off" Kaminari said

"I'll be fine guys" Izuku said finishing his drink and walking over to Momo, kissing her on the cheek "I've got patrol, so I'll catch up to you later okay?"

"Sure thing" Momo said

* * *

"I agree with what they said" Cassie said walking up to him "You don't look well man"

"It's just that all of the stress and worrying about Atlantis and what not is getting to me finally" Izuku said "So I'm not exactly in the right frame of mind at the moment"

"Have you had any other problems; lack of sleep, anxiety, panic attacks?" Cassie asked

"I don't have PTSD" Izuku said "The medic in Atlantis checked, the doctors in the hospitals on dry land check, heck they even did psychic scans on me to check" Izuku said

"Still, it's common for young heroes to be effected by something like that" Cassie said

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked

"A while back, before I joined the team they did a mental exercise. They all knew it was safe, just a simulation only ran in the mind; but something happened on that exercise that made them forget it was all fake and to them it became real. Afterwards they were affected by it, so much that they had to get counselling for it. Then when we thought we lost Kid Flash two years ago Artemis, Nightwing, Connor, Miss Martian, Zantana, Aqualad they needed to coincided as while. Now to you it may just seem small or minor; but it does happen to us" Cassie said

"I understand, and Kaldur told me as much, heck it was Vulko who suggested that I just head out and take a day to myself" Izuku said leaning on a railing

"Then listen, and enjoy yourself" Cassie walking off before Izuku sighed "oh by the way, do you have a suit?"

"A what?' Izuku asked

* * *

"This place really is incredible" the mysterious visitor said as he sipped a tumbler of Single Malt Whiskey "Now I take it arrangements have been made for the team I requested?"

"Yes sir, we even managed to get Wolfman" the secretary said

"Which one, the one who can control Metal?" the visitor asked

"No sir, the other one, the one you preferred for this mission" she said "And that is Wolfram"

"Huh, oh well they are similar" the visitor said "Anyone else?"

"We have a few who come to mind, including this one" the secretary said

"You were able to find him?" the visitor asked

"Yes we were sir. But he required that steal something for him "the secretary said

"what?" the visitor said

"This sir" the secretary said handing him a data pad

"Okay, have them acquire this first and then arrive at the ball to start the plan" the visitor said

"Very well" the secretary said

"I need everything to go right, otherwise they'll be onto me" he said sipping his drink "Oh...a little bit too much ice"

* * *

"There you are" Izuku said walking into Melissa's lab

"Yeah, I had to come back here and grab something" Melissa said "My dad worked very closely with All-Might. Heck I consider All-Might an honorary uncle to me. So when dad received the news about the Kamino ward incident he just shut down. So I had to pick up the slack, but it was just like when mum died. But at least having Uncle Might here will do him some good" Melissa said

"I see, All-Might's been a good teacher to my class as well" Izuku said

"Quick question, why are you spending time with me, rather then your girlfriend?" Melissa asked

"I don't know" Izuku said before he was whacked upside the head

"Well why not, you're her boyfriend and not to mention you disappeared as soon as summer break started Toshinori said before coughing

"You okay" Izuku said

"I'm fine" Toshinori said

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked

"I am" Toshinori said "so tell me do you have a suit?"

"Cassie asked me the same thing, why is that?" Izuku asked

"The party" Melissa said

"The what?" Izuku asked

"We'll take that as a no" Tohsinori said "Good thing Maddie's here"

"Wait what?" Izuku asked shocked

* * *

"You okay Momo?" Jiro asked

"I'm just wander if I should" Momo said

"Stop right there" Uraraka said

"What?" Momo asked

"You know that he's a prince so he's going to be busy helping his father. Plus the war was hard on him" Uraraka said

"It was hard on all of us, heck I still hear the marching of the Dark Reef in my nightmares; especially involving the ones where Denki is killed" Jiro said

"I have nightmares where I'm wading in waist deep water, and then people start floating by; most of them are just faceless like mannequins, when sudden I start seeing Iida, Izuku, Mina, Jiro, Kirishima, you" Uraraka said making Momo look at the young gravity manipulator. "And I fear that may have happened if it wasn't for what Izuku did, and I bet he has the same fears" she said before Momo pulled her into a comforting hug

"I know" Momo said

"Now, come on you two we have to get ready, otherwise the guys will beat us there" Jiro said

"Oh yeah, the party" Uraraka said smiling happily

* * *

"I look ridiculous in this thing" Izuku said trying to adjust his suit which was a black suit with a waist coat the same colour as his original armour

"You look fine" Iida said adjusting his yellow tie

"I agree" Kaminari said as he and Mineta walked in wearing their waiter uniform, though Kaminari had switched his black vest for a dark yellow coloured one.

"Who ever thought this was a good idea' Izuku said trying not to 'die' from the neckwear "Maddie made this too tight" he growled

"Everything okay?" Todoroki asked walking in wearing a white suit with a blue button down shirt underneath it

"Izuku hates the tie" Kaminari snickered

"I will drown you" Izuku said

"What's going on?" Momo asked as she and the rest of the girls arrived making the guys jaws drop. Momo had chosen a light green dress with a darker green sash and white heels, Uraraka was in a white shoulderless dress with soft pink going down the sides and dark pink heels with stockings, Jiro wore a purple dress which had a pink skirt with her signature jacket, Melissa had a blue strapless dress with a white skirt and a black sash while tying her hair up, Kara wore a fire dress halter neck dress with match heels, Cassie wore a silver cocktail dress with blue trim and Mei wore a orange Cheongsam styled dress with a black choker. Most of the guys were silent at how beautiful the girls looked

"Wow" was all Izuku could say before the group left to enter the party, Izuku hooking his arm around Momo's to lead her into the room

"Um guys, something's happening in there" Mineta said

"What?" Izuku asked before the group saw a bald man on stage with another guy in high tactical gear holding a gun

"Isn't that Deathstroke?" Uraraka asked

"No, he's mask is a single colour; Deathstroke has a bicolour mask" Izuku said

"So who is it?" Melissa asked

"he wouldn't be that bold" Cassie said

"Especially with Nightwing and Cyborg here" Kara said

"You mean them?" Mei asked as the two heroes were thrown to the floor

"How did this happen?" Izuku asked

* * *

Ten minutes ago the mysterious visitor walked into the party, passing a waitress; his black suit with acid green tie made him stand out. He looked around and smirked sipping the bubbly liquid before he saw a message on his phone making him smirk as he made his way to the small stage set up. He passed a man standing shadows, nodding to him

"Ladies and Gentlemen; Welcome to I-Island" he said making the crowd clap before they quieted down "Now you all know who I am" he said

"Yeah, the notorious Lex Luthor" Toshinori said as walked up to Luthor "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much; just taking over the Island and locating something I want. So without further or do" Lex said clicking his fingers as the man in the shadows walked into the light and took down the guards before shooting them before standing under the glass of the upper floor and scanning the room "And this is one of my associate Kane Wolfman, my other associates are searching the island for what I want, and when I get it I might leave; but Luthor Island sound better then I-Island" Lex said "So I think I'll buy it" he said

"You would make everyone here force to work for Lexcorp?" Toshinori asked

"Yes...yes I would to make sure the world is safe" Lex said

"I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth, but you quirkless bastard" Toshinori said before he saw Nightwing and Cyborg get thrown into the room

"Ah, the heroes" Lex said

"You won't get away with this" Nightwing said "We have heroes everywhere on the island"

"Oh I know, which is why I have a team getting rid of them" he said before he saw Kane point his gun at the glass and fired breaking it, only for a massive glacier to form in its place, a spike of ice nearly poking out his eye

"Well, what are you waiting for get them!" Lex shouted as he saw the young heroes run off, including Supergirl and Wonder Girl.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here Now when I posted the preview I hinted at Lex Luthor being a bad guy on the island, not the being the big bad while bringing Deathstroke's son with him, now like Deathstroke I'm using the Arrowverse version here with him being an Australian since everyone knows Aussies are bigger badasses! Now another thing I added in here is of course the students are dealing with the aftermath of the war like when I had the after effects of the beach attack meaning not everyone got away scott free.**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"That was close" Mineta said after Todoroki had covered the glass with a massive glacier of ice

"But who was the Deathstroke wannabe?" Jiro asked

"Ravager, he's son" Cassie said

"He has a son?" Izuku asked

"He has two, that was his son Grant or as he calls himself these days Kane Wolfman"

"That's Kane Wolfman, oh man we are screwed" Kaminari said

"Maybe not" Izuku said

"OVER THERE!" a voice shouted

"MOVE!" Izuku shouted as they got moving

* * *

"So who are they?" Lex asked

"I just checked the security footage, they're just some punks" Kane said as he showed Lex Luthor the picture

"They, are not some punks. That is Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Aqua Knight and Melissa Shield" Lex said

"Damn, how did I not see that, anyway the team you put together shall get them" Kane said

"Unless they get to the security centre" Lex said

"Don't worry I've got a surprise waiting for them on that floor" Kane said

"Good, now Dr Shields" Lex said as David, Melissa's father the shoved in front of him "You will take me to your lab where I will acquire what I want"

"And why should I help you?" David asked

"Because if you don't I'll talk with your daughter" Kane said

"You leave her alone!" David exclaimed

"Then help us with what we want and she won't be hurt" Lex said

"Fine" David said

"Very good, now shall we" Lex said

'Please be safe" David said

* * *

"We're lost I know it" Kirishima said

"And you know that how?" Bakugo asked angrily before Kirishima pulled out his ring and showed a hologram

"This is how, we're here on the 80th floor, the party is all the way on the 5th floor" Kirishima said "Whoa"

"What is it?" Bakugo asked

"There are several bogies in the area" Kirishima said

"Do we know who?" Bakugo asked as Kirishima turned into his Green Lantern form

"No but I'm guessing they're not just some hired thugs" Green Lantern said

"So what should we do?" Bakugo asked

"Just wait and see what happens, but first we'll have to secure this floor" Green Lantern said

* * *

Melissa walked with the group as she fiddled with a device on her wrist

"You okay?" Momo asked

"Just nervous" Melissa said

"You mean about the secret project?" Kara said making the group look at the blonde girls

"Yeah, I'm nervous about what Lex Luthor will do with it" Meliss said

"What can he do with it?" Iida asked

"It's a quirk charger" Melissa said

"For a certain hero, but imagine what he could do with it once he changes the parameters of it" Kara said

He could super charge any quirk on the planet" Izuku said

"So we have to stop him, but where is the security tower?" Kaminari asked

"On the top of the towers" Melissa said "Floor 200"

"So we have to get to floor 200, face down whatever goons Luthor has and then save the island" Mineta said "Sounds like a summer blockbuster"

"I'm not the love interest for the plucky sidekick" Kara said

"Hey, why am I the plucky sidekick?" Mineta asked

"Come on" Izuku said as he marched forward 'When this is all settled out, I'll spend the rest of this summer with Momo

* * *

"This place is way too quiet" Iida said

"So what are we going to do?" Momo asked

"GET DOWN" Jiro shouted as a metal object flew over head

"What was that?" Uraraka asked before the object came back

"G'day mates" the owner of the object said

"George Digger Harkness, aka Captain Boomerang" Kara said

"Supergirlie, like the new dress" Boomernag said as he threw his boomerang again

"So what's his quirk?" Todoroki asked

"He's basically quirkless, but he is skilled in throwing boomerangs" Kara said

"And he's Australian" Cassie said

"So what?" Mineta asked

"They build them tougher in Australia" Uraraka said

"And hotter too" Jiro said

"Thanks Sound Girly, now I have to stop you lot right here otherwise Luthor's going to be pissed hat I let a group of students pass" Boomerang said

"Let us pass and we won't beat your ass down" Kara said

"Too bad I'm in my while you are wearing suits and dresses" Boomerang said

"True, but we can still kick the ass of a quirkless Aussie" Cassie said as she pulled her lasso out from around her waist

"Where was she keeping that?" Iida asked

"And I'm kind of quirkless here as well" Izuku said

* * *

Boomerang pulled out two boomerangs before throwing them. Todoroki quickly formed a shield to cover the heroes, only for . Upon hitting the icy cover the boomerang made it explode showering the teens in ice fragments

"What was that?" Iida asked

"A literal Boomerang" Cassie said

"So what are we going to do about that?" Uraraka asked cowering

"Protected Melissa" Momo said making her own boomerang before throwing it, only for Boomerang to catch it and make it explode upon return

"Nice shot" Izuku said before he grabbed a planter box and threw it at Boomerang

"WHOA!" Boomerang said as he dodged the box. "Easy mate" Boomerang said pulling out two more boomerangs and thrum them at Izuku, who caught them and then crushed them

"I've got this" Uraraka said floating some of the frozen debris before throwing them to Izuku who used his might to toss them at Boomerang, who ducked most of them, grabbing a boomerang that looked like a pair of old cutthroat razors and jumped into the fray. Kaminari tried to use his lightning to shock Boomerang, who dodged it and kicked Kaminari in the chest

"Take this" Mineta said throwing one of his balls at Boomernag, who just used the razors he had to cut in half before throwing the other razor boomerang at Mineta

"GET DOWN!" Iida said as he pulled Mineta down at the last second

* * *

"the students have engaged Boomerang on floor 20" Kane said

"Melissa" David said

"Oh cheer up" Lex said "She'll be fine. I've given the no kill order on her"

"And only her I'm guessing" David said

"They're a threat to our operation" Kane said

"What do you want with it anyway?" David said

"You'll see" Lex said pulling out a small box

"You're not going to" David said

"I am, and with this none of his kind on this place" Lex said as he closed the box

"You're not going to get away with this" David said before Kane punched him in the stomach winding the scientist

"Easy, we need him to be functional to get the device" Lex said

"And then can I kill him?" Kane asked

"Possibly" Lex said

* * *

"GET DOWN!" Iida said pulling Mineta down at the last second dodging the boomerang as it flew straight at Todoroki. He used his flame abilities to turn it into a pile of molten metal on the ground

"HOY! That was my Grandfather's razors to scarred faced bastard" Boomerang shouted

"Don't mention the scar" Todoroki said as he formed another ice boomerang and gave it to Izuku who was running by and threw it at Boomerang's head knocking him out

"Let's move" Izuku said before they heard a beeping noise

"What is that?" Jiro asked

"RUN!" Kara said as she grabbed Melissa who was hiding.

"COME ON!" Cassie said looping everyone in her lasso before flying out of there when the Boomerang exploded

"That was close" Iida said

"And still looking good" Jiro smiled as Kaminari adjusted his vest before he noticed something

"Wasn't Boomerang a member of that group Mandalay apart of?" Jiro asked

"Yeah the suicide squad, weren't they at the training camp before the war?" Uraraka asked

"Yeah, but Katana should be handling them, so why is boomerang working for Lex Luthor?" Kara asked

"No idea, but we have to be on guard" Cassie said

"I agree" Izuku said before he looked around "He's here"

"Who?" Momo asked

"Black Manta" Izuku said

"Wait, if he's here then that means" Mei said

"That he has your armour" Izuku said

"NO! Not that" Mei said "Luckily I can stop him"

"That's good" Izuku said before the sound of something was coming at them. Thinking quickly Izuku caught the object which was a harpoon.

"DROP IT!" Mei said

"Why?" Izuku asked before the harpoon was covered in electricity

"You added a shock harpoon to the suit?" Iida asked

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be used on me" Mei said

"Well we're done for" Mineta said

* * *

"Can you get out of there yet?" Nightwing asked

"NO, they somehow disabled most of my systems" Cyborg said

"That's all we need" NIghtwing said "I can't believe that chrome dome suckered us, as well as Kane Wolfman"

"Deathstroke's going to be so proud of his son" Cyborg said rolling hsi organic eye

"Can you at least cut through this?" Nightwing asked

"What part of disabled don't you get" Cyborg snapped "When we get out of here you're paying"

"For what?" Nightwing asked

"All I can eat Pizza" Cyborg said

"And how much is that?" Nightwing asked trying to get a wingding out of his boot

"My record is ten deep dishes" Cyborg said

"What?" Nightwing said trying to cut his bonds with the wingding

"Hey, my powers takes a lot to power" Cyborg said

* * *

"DUCK!" Izuku said as they all avoided the energy beams

"Those weren't a part of my designs" Mei said

"He's using his old helemt with the new suit"

"Ah Prince Dehku, I've been waiting here for you" Black Manta said as he deployed a sowrd

"What kind of metal did you use in that" Iida asked

"Atlantean steel" Mei said

"Oh "Seriously" Momo said as she summoned a trident from her arm and threw it to Izuku who twirlied it around

"Time to fight" Izuku said as he removed his suit jacket and shirt revealing his physic

"Damn Momo, its time like this I'm jealous of you" Jiro said

"Same here" Urarak said

"He is pretty ripped" Mei said

"Right here" Kaminari, Todoroki and Iida said

"Wait you're dating Iida?" Jiro asked

"Not officially" Urakra said

"Come princling, it's time to finish this" Black Manta said as he charged forward

"I couldn't agree more!" Izuku said as he drew a water blade and raced forward as well

"TIME TO END THIS!" they both shouted.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here and first villain up is of course my fellow fictional Aussie Boomerang, I don't knwo why I chose him but I did. But it did kind of make it hard to write the fight for him since it would be a ranged fight until they got up close, plus more of Luthor's plan is here and yes he does have his usual item on him because of what he has planned and yes he still is a bald git; the Cyborg and Nightwing scene was thrown in to see what was happening to them and just to have a bit of humor in there since it will probably be a while until more comes.**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

Black Manta swung at Izuku, who ducked under the blade and kicked the helmet Black Manta wore making it ring

"Heh, got you" Izuku said as he used his water blade to try and cut the suit, only for a barrier to form under the blade "Mei?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" Mei said before Izuku was blasted back by the energy beams of Black Manta

"I've got you" Kara said as she stepped up and used her own optic lasers to fight against Black Manta's energy blast. Only for him to stop and used his mini jets to get in close and grabbed

"Lex Luthor says hello" Black Manta said pulling out a lime green crystal and shoving it in her face

"Kryptonite?" Kara said as she collapsed t the ground

"Like I said Lex Luthor says hello" Black Manta said as he fired a harpoon at her

"I've got this" Kaminari said grabbing the harpoon and sending a wave of lightning back to Black Manta; who countered

"Nice try" Black Manta said as he retracted the

"Get the kryptonite" Cassie said

"Okay" Iida said as Cassie moved to bang her gauntlets together before her arms were pinned up above her head

"I'll get you down" Iida said before he was tangled up in a rope which stopped him from moving

"I'm over here" Izuku said as he fired a blast of water at Black Manta making the villain stumble back a bit; only to have Black Manta fire a missile from Black Manta recovered and tried to swipe at Izuku with his blades, blocking them with the trident using the back end to knock Black Manta back, who in turn threw a wide punch which Izuku ducked under and delivered an uppercut to Black Manta who stumbled back a bit before he deployed his blade and swung at Izuku making the Atlantean prince back a bit, then Izuku charged forward and was about to jump attacked Black Manta when he was stabbed buy the metal blade in Black Manta's gauntlet

"NO!" Momo shrieked as she watched her boyfriend be impaled and thrown to the floor.

"I did it" Black Manta said as he watched blood flow along the floor "I KILLED THE OTHER PRINCE!" he shouted before laughing out loud

* * *

"Why is he laughing?" Jiro asked as the group just saw Black Manta laughing to him self

"Yes, Yes, I finally did it; I KILLED THE OTHER PRINCE!" he shouted again

"Is he high?" Mineta asked

"No just fooling himself" Izuku said

"You trapped him in an illusion?" Mei asked "How?"

"That was another reason I was in Atlantis all this time, I was adding to my techniques" Izuku said

"Incredible" Momo said waving a hand in front of Black Manta learning more techniques' Momo said 'Was it so he could protect me better, or because something else is coming'

"Come on" Izuku said

"Where?" Melissa asked

"Nowhere!" Black Manta shouted

"How did you break out of that?" Izuku asked before noticing Manta's left arm was hanging limply "No" he said as Black Manta then reset his arm

"He dislocated his arm to break the illusion!" Todoroki exclaimed

"That's" Izuku said as he was at a loss for words

"Creepy, disgusting, horrid?" Urarak said

"Impossible!" Izuku said as he blocked Black Manta's pear with his own, before throwing him back. Izuku them tried to kick the armoured villain, only to have his clothes ripped. "HEY!" he shouted

"Oh well, they looked cheap anyway" Black Manta said before he swung his spear again, only this time Izuku intercepted it with his trident and deflected it back at Black Manta, then leapt over him and swept the legs out from underneath Manta, who fired a couple of beams at Izuku knocking him into a wall, making the green haired hero look up to see a fire sprinkler.

'hat will work, but I need a distraction so I break it to get the water' he said, when suddenly a chain wrapped around Black Manta's chain and pulled him away from Izuku

"Do what you have to do honey" Momo said as she had a kusarigama in her hands as she twirled the chain. She tried to run forward only to stop when she realised something she shrugged and lifted her leg and hooked the blade under the skirt so she could cut a slit in the skirt shocking Izuku who blushed

"Oh yeah, my girl's hot' Izuku thought before he reached up to the sprinkler and pulling his hand down creating a cascade of water 'Time to get my better suit" Izuku said as he ran to the water

* * *

Momo swung her chain at Black Manta who ducked it and threw his spear forward, only for it to by blocked by Momo's sickle before she reclaimed her chain and threw it at Black Manta who stood firm and watched as the chain's weight bounced off of his helmet like it was a paper ball at a brick wall. He then charged his energy beams and aimed at Momo

"Not good" Momo said before Izuku stepped in deflecting the blast thanks to his armour "Looking good there"

"Thanks" Izuku said as he twirled his main weapon the trident of storms around before pointing it at Black Manta and shot out a lightning bolt at Black Manta, who countered with an energy beam sending the two flying back thanks to the shockwave. The two fighters stood up and were about to charged when Black Manta tried and failed to move, he looked down and saw that his feet were anchored to the ground by something, so he looked up to see Mineta standing there with a shit eating smirk before he flipped the bird

"Nice work Mineta" Izuku said grabbing Black Manta "Sorry Mei" he added before throwing Black Manta through the wall and out of the building

"No worries, I can rebuild it, and maybe

"Come on we should get moving" Izuku said as the group started to move

* * *

The group moved up several staircase before they came to the last set of that section

"We'll have to change to the Western stairwell" Melissa said

"Sounds like we have no choice, before opening the door and they were blasted by cold

"Why is it cold in there?" Iida asked

"Oh this is the Cryogenics level, meaning those who work with cryogenics" Melissa said

"Wait Cryogenics, does that mean?" Izuku asked as he looked at Kara and Cassie.

"I hope not" Kara said nervously as they entered the floor, and as soon as they did they started to shiver and see their breath

"This is cold" Kaminari said

"Yeah it is" Kara said before she frowned and turned around thinking his sensed something

"You too huh" Izuku said

"Yeah, but I can't sense it now" Kara said before the sound of large boots hit the floor "Any chance that is your stomach?"

"I don't think so" Cassie said as a colossal figure rounded the corner with glowing red eyes

"WHO IS THAT!" Mineta shouted

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" a voice called out

"You got to be freezing me" Izuku said

"Well?" the voice said

"Mr Freeze?" Izuku gulped.

* * *

"I will ask you again, what are you doing here?" Mr Freeze asked as he walked out of the shadows revealing a blue skinned man wearing red goggles and a mech suit which kept the man's body cold. "Melissa, I'm surprised to see you here"

"Lex Luthor has taken over the building and his men are trying to capture me to force my father to hand over his project" Melissa said

"I see' Freeze said "Prince Izuku Midoryia Curry, son of Aquaman, it is a pleasure to meet you; I have heard about your heroics during the war" Mr Freeze said

"Nice to meet you too" Izuku said , Freeze then turned to his wrist com and turned up the orange lighting making it slightly warmer

"There is that better?" Freeze asked as he walked over to his computer

'Yeah it is" Cassie said

"So what are you doing here Freeze, I thought you were suppose to be in Arkham" Kara said

"Bruce Wayne brought me here so I could work on the cure for my beloved Norah" Freeze said

"you're joking" Cassie said

"It seems like the league needs to Wayne" Kara said before alarm sounded

"What is that?" Kara asked

"Someone is increasing the temperature of the entire level" Freeze said

"But who would do that?" Izuku asked as a stream of fire came at them

* * *

"Burn!" a voice growled out

"HEATWAVE! He has HEATWAVE!" Cassie said

"Who?" Uraraka asked

"A thug with a flamethrower!" Cassie said

"Oh great, so haw cane we beat him?" Mineta said before Todoroki shot out shards of ice at the fire user while Momo created some shuriken to throw at him

"When did you become a ninja?" Kaminari asked surprised

"They're compact and we're running" Momo said before dodging a bolt of flames

"I see, but I prefer electricity" Kaminari said blasting a blast of black lightning at Heatwave who juts shrugged it off

"He's suit is insulated" Cassie said throwing her lasso out in hope of snaring the flamethrower

"Meaning?" Kaminari asked

"He's resistant to heat and electricity" Cassie said "And I'm really wishing that I didn't forget to bring my sword with me" she growled

"Well where would you put it?" Mineta asked

"Back off Ballboy" Cassie growled

* * *

"Shame, they bested both Boomerang and Black Manta. I'm hoping Heatwave will keep them busy" Lex said

"And if they don't?" Kane asked

"Well; there are other foes in the building" Lex said as they rode the elevator, before it opened into a large lab "We're here" as Kane shoved David into the room making the lab workers confused and worry

"It's alright" David said as he walked over to a terminal and typed in a command "There" he said as a box arrived next to him

"Finally" Lex said as he opened the box to see what he was looking for "The Solar Charger, said to infuse solar energy directly into dead cells reviving them" Lex said as he held the device up "So this is what Wayne was using I-Island to hide" he said as David moved to an alarm on the wall, which he was about to press when a knife was embedded in the middle of his hand "Was the really necessary Kane?" Lex asked

"He was about to sound the alarm" Kane said

"I see, well we succeeded in the first phase of my plan" Lex said

"First phase?" David asked shocked

"Oh don't worry doctor. It's a really short plan, which will start shortly, just as soon as your daughter has been captured" Lex smiled

"Why do you need Melissa!" David snapped

"That's for me to know and you to find out when it happens" he said standing up and adjusting his tie.

**G'day Guys Grizz here Well that was a thing, and yeah hal;f of this chapter is just Black Manta fighting Izuku who has showed off some new skills which he learnt off screen (can I still use that term for writing?) with some Momo action thrown in as well. Now Heatwave and Mr Freeze weren't going to be in thsi fic at all, but I was watching Legends of Tomorrow and figured I could add them in here as extra to extend the fic which usually happens with my fics, and Lex now has what he wants from David, but what does he want from Melissa? I don't know**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	5. Chapter 5

The heroes dove out of the way of Heatwave's flames just in time

"We have to stop him from burning the lab down" Melissa said

"And how are we going to do that?" Kaminari asked shooting more lightning at Heatwave

"I have no idea, but he's destroying valuable work here" Melissa said

"How so?" Todoroki asked

"Some of the experiments are sensitive to heat, meaning the more he rages the mo0re we lose and have to start over." Melissa said

"Show me" Todoroki said as he went over to where Melissa pointed to so he could cover them in ice

"We'll deal with him" Izuku said as he prepared his trident and aimed at him when a grenade flew past them and exploded making spikes of ice

"Get going" Freeze said as he walked over with his Freeze cannon

"When did you get that?" Cassie asked

"What do you mean?" Momo asked

"Usually he has a freeze gun not cannon" Cassie stated before a massive beam of ice shot at Heatwave, who could only block a fraction of it with his flamethrower before being forced to dodge out of the way. Freeze turned to the group and looked at Melissa, head up to the next level and get what you need there before heading up to the security level" Freeze said

"What, why?" Melissa asked

"JUST GO!" Freeze shouted before blasting Heatwave again as the group moved "Please before the room gets colder" Freeze said

"I'm nearly done here' Todoroki said freezing the last experiment before he joined the others as they headed out the westerner stairs juts as Heatwave fired a bolt of flame at them, which Todoroki stopped with his own ice blast

* * *

Once they were in the stairwell Melissa started to look nervous

"Hey you okay?" Momo asked

"Just what Freeze said" Melissa said

"You mean you have something that can help us?" Momo said

"Don't worry we should just get as an in case" Jiro said smiling

"You ain't getting anything" a gruff voice said

"Who is this idiot?" Mineta said

"I'm the Electrocutioner, and I'm here to stop you from" he started, only to be kicked in the face by Izuku

"Shut up" Izuku said

"Try that again" Electrocutioner said before he was punched in the face by Cassie as she passed, then elbowed in the nose by Kara, tripped by Iida and finally kicked in the balls by both Jiro and Mei "Me plums" he squeaked out before passing out. Kaminari looked around before taking his shock gauntlets

"Really dude?" Mineta asked

"He's not going to use him, besides he's a joke villain" Kaminari said

"Good point" Mineta said as the pair walked off

* * *

"So who are we going to face on this floor?" Kaminari asked

"I have no idea" Izuku said

"And where did those gloves come from?" Mei asked

"Oh that joke of a villain" Kaminari said

"That's what the third pair?" Kara asked

"Fourth, Dick took one to give to Connor" Cassie said

"Too bad that they all broke, except the originals which Bats has" Kara said

"I see" Cassie said

"Wow, poor dude" Jiro said

"Uh guys" Mineta said

"Yes?" Uraraka said

"GET DOWN!" he shouted before a bullet flew past.

"What was that?" Jiro asked plugging into a wall trying to get a bead on who was firing at them.

"Don't think you can do that again" a voice said as the voice fired again. Izuku held up his hand to stop the bullet

"Deadshot, it can only be Deadshot" Cassie said

"That assassin that never misses, well he missed twice" Jiro said

"I don't think he'll miss a third time, beside he hit me" Izuku said

"And he forgot his Atlantean piercing rounds" Kaminari said

"Guys he reloaded" Jiro said before the sounds of ricochet was heard

"JIRO!" Melissa shouted pushing Jiro back, the bullet destroying the device on her wrist

"You okay?" Momo asked

"Yeah, but my limiter was destroyed" Melissa said

"Limiter?" Jiro asked

"And you wear a limiter why?" Uraraka asked

"I'll show you" Melissa said slipping her high heels off, before unzipping her dress revealing her white strapless bra and matching boy short, forcing the girls to cover the guys eyes. "I'll be back in a flash" she said as she ran off in a cascade of gold lightning

"She's a speedster?" Kara and Cassie said

"When did she become one of those?" Izuku said before Melissa returned wearing a black full body suit, over top was a red leather jacket with gold highlights long the shoulder and forearms, red pants with gold lightning bolts on the side and a red Domino mask with her hair up, in the middle of her jacket was a lightning bolt badge

"Hey, I'm Melissa Shields aka the Speedster Velocity" Melissa said smiling

"Nice" Kara said high fiving her. Iida adjusted his glasses before seeing a glint from above them

"THERE!" he shouted

"I got this" Melissa smirked as she raced up and grabbed Deadshot's rifle, before tossing it to Izuku who broke it over his knee.

"I still have my Magnum, SPEEDSTER!" Deadshot said bouncing bullets off of the walls at them

"DUCK" Cassie shouted as Izuku and Kara tried to block as many of the shots as they could. But soon they were tiring

"I can try and get the Magnum off of Deadshot" Melissa said

"No its okay" Izuku said as he drew the trident and pointed it at the ceiling and then shot a bolt of electricity at it making the sprinklings go off

"I agree" Kaminari said firing some lightning as well making the water shimmer with black light shocking Deadshot who tried to get out of the way.

"Another one bites the dust" Cassie said

"We should move on" Melissa said

* * *

"EIJIRO!" Bakugo shouted as he blew up a robot

"Thanks for the heads up" Kirihsima said using a construct to throw some more robots into the wall. Bakugo blasted some more

"OVERE THERE!" Bakugo shouted seeing someone setting up a bomb. "YOU TRICKY BASTARD!"

"Oh dear, you talking to me?" Trickster said

"Yeah, who even let you out of your cage?"" Kirishima asked as he created a giant fist of willpower

"He's going to blow this whole place up" Bakugo said

"Not if we can stop him" Kirishima said

"Just hold him still and I'll show him" Bakugo snapped

"Why do I get the feeling that something is happening below us" Kirishima said before summoning a minigun and aiming it at Trickster and started to fire at him, only for the Joker wannabe to dodge and weave the attacks

* * *

"What is this place?" Izuku asked

"Just a rest area, come on we're nearly to the 80th floor" Melissa said as she looked back

"We better resat, no knows what is waiting for us up there" Kara said

"Thank you" Uraraka said collapsing

"Momo, do you think you can create some more sensible footwear for you girls?" Izuku asked

"Huh?" Momo asked before realising they were "Good idea" Momo said as she started to work on some better shoes

"Guys, something's in here with us" Mineta said "And its...big" he gulped

"You okay man?" Kaminari asked

"He's right" Kara said

"But what is it?" Cassie asked

"It's not King Shark is it?" Uraraka asked

"WHAT!" Mineta said starting to get more jumpy

"Easy dude, he's not here I don't think" Kaminari said

"Jiro" Izuku said

"I'm on it" she said plugging into the ground

"Where is he?" Momo asked pulling out her kusarigama, Izuku twirled his trident and stood back to back with his girlfriend

"THERE!" Jiro said as something big walked out of the shadows

"Is that?" Cassie asked

"Yeah it is" Kara said as a large man appeared covered in green scales and wearing neon orange pants with 'ARKHAM' on the legs

"KILLER CROC!" they shouted as he roared

* * *

Kara jumped in the air and flew into Croc, who side stepped and grabbed her hair, throwing her into the floor.

"KARA!" Melissa said as she rushed forward. Izuku then followed her as Momo created a couple of shuriken and threw them at Killer Croc; all three bouncing off of his scaly skin

"Kyoko, when I say I want you to release a sonic blast" Kaminari said before he threw some lightning at Killer Croc, who tanked it

"Got it" Jiro said

"I've got him" Iida said before he was slapped aside by Croc.

"Mineta, MINETA!" Uraraka said

"Shark" Mineta said "Shark" he whimpered.

"Oh great, he's having an episode" Uraraka said

"About what?" Kara asked

"Mineta, was almost Sharkbait" Izuku said

"Meaning?" Kara asked

"he went up against King Shark and had almost every bone broken, lost a ton of blood and was put into a coma" Izuku said

"Sorry to hear that man" Kara said holding Croc's jaws wide opened, before her leg was grabbed before throwing her across the room, giving her the chance to float in the

"KARA!" Momo shouted before throwing he chain around Croc's neck. Izuku grabbed it and pulled it tightly making Croc try and pry the Atlantean prince off of him, jumping into the

"This isn't working" Uraraka said before Izuku was thrown into them

"We're doomed" Jiro said before the roof exploded revealing

"WHOA!" they all shouted

"INCOMING!" a voice shouted as Kirishima and Bakugo fell through the hole

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Izuku said as he was knocked flat by his best friend

* * *

"No offence Kacchan, GET OFF!" Izuku said

"WHAT!" Bakugo snapped

"You're heavy" Izuku grunted

"You're strong" Bakugo said as he pushed himself off of Izuku

"And you're a dick still" Izuku said as he was helped up "What are you guys doing up here anyway?"

"We got lost" Kirishima forming a shield "Who's the guy with the bad skin condition"

"Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc" Kara said e formed a giant anvil dropping on the humanoid ,who dropped to the floor before he broke it getting up roaring

"This guy is Bakugo smirked making his hands spark before he was shot into the air by a smaller explosion "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Trickster" Kirishima said as he fired a ring blast at the wannabe Joker

"Hey Croccy, did I get any of them?" Trickster asked

"I've got this guy" Uraraka said

"You nearly got me you chuckling idiot" Croc said before Izuku tackled him, which didn't work as he was thrown into Melissa

"This is not working" Melissa said

"You got a better idea" Izuku said standing up

"No" Melissa said nervously.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here and the first thing I want to talk about is what happens with Mineta which I think is logical given what he went through with King Shark during the beach camp and the war, thought Mineta did attack King Shark that was him on pure adrenalin, but since I did King Shark before and I'm saving Grodd for the actual sequel I figured Killer Croc would be a good choice and he looks like the way he does in the Arkhamverse.**

**Next is Melissa who I gave the speed force to because I wanted to do something with the Speed Force and I didn't want to give it to Iida because that would be obvious, heck originally it was going to be Kirishima who became a Speedster until he became Green Lantern so Melissa was the one I gave it to and her costume is inspired by Jessie Quick from the Arrowverse and Arkham Electrocutioner because I wanted the shock gauntlets for Kaminari**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"WHOA!" Izuku said as Killer Croc came at them again, he looked around to see everyone scattered, taking on either of their current foes "We need to deal with Killer Croc first, then we can finish off Trickster"

"And how are we going to do that?" Bakugo shouted as he unleashed an explosion

"I have no idea" Izuku said as he tried to ram into Killer croc which only succeeded in making him fall to the ground making him look up "Now I do"

"What?" Bakugo asked as Izuku got up "And that is?"

"Uraraka!" Izuku shouted

"Yeah?" Uraraka said as she was trying to slap Trickster

"I need you to slap Killer Croc"

"EXCUSE ME!" she shouted

"JUST DO IT" Izuku said

"Okay" Uraraka said running over and slapping Croc's back to make him float, Izuku then placed his trident on the floor and indicated to Bakugo to stand on the end of it

"What is going on?" Bakugo asked before Izuku threw him into the guy up to the same level that Croc had floated to and used an explosive blast to sending him through the hole in the floor and burrying it head into the ceiling of the room above

"Ouch" Uraraka said "Good plan" she said as Croc fell back to the floor there were on, bring some more rubble with him.

"Thanks, now we have a way up" Izuku said

"What about clown boy, we've still got to deal with him" Bakugo said

"Clown boy?" Izuku asked as he heard chattering teeth which was then electrocuted by Kaminari while Momo and Jiro wrapped Trickster up in carbon fibre ropes

"You were saying?" Momo said

"Come on we should be able to get up there now by going through the roof" Izuku said as he grabbed Momo and jumped through the hole

"Well, hope on" Uraraka said as she started to levitated a piece of rubble

"I'll get you guys up there" Bakugo said as he set off an explosion underneath the rock they were on before he was grabbed by Green Lantern

* * *

"Soon, they'll be here" Lex said

"So what do you want me to do?" Kane asked

"Nothing for now, since I have something in store for the students, beside I noticed something that can help me with the secret project" Lex said

"So you're finally sing him huh, just to get the Kryptionan?" Kane asked

"As I was saying I can use the technology of Brother Blood to use their quirks to weaponries my project" Lex said "Those students have some interesting ones, but the ones I can use are the speedster, the electrokinetic, Todoroki and the explosion user, I'm not sure about the girls though. Maybe I'll do something with them later, but the prince I'll just kill him off, can't have him interfering with my project now can I?"

"And when will I see it?" Kane asked before he shot David in the foot to keep him from moving

"Soon" Lex smiled

"Interesting, but who is your next game piece?" Kane asked

"Someone they haven't seen in a long time" Lex said

* * *

"Okay so we should be a level below where we need to access the lower rooftop so we can access the elevator to the top of the tower" Melissa said

"Let's go then" Kara said

"Guys something's not right here" Izuku said

"What?" Bakugo asked before several robots showed up

"Where did they come from?" Kirishima said

"More importantly why are they Lexcorp bots" Bakugo said

"Lexcorp?" Melissa asked

"No way, so that snake is here" Kara growled as she inhaled to use her superbreath when one of them deployed a shield "Great tese

"Anti-Super?" Todoroki asked freezing one of them, only for the ice to fall off in a slush "They can counter our quirks"

"So what?" Bakugo

"That means" Cassie said before she was knocked back by one of them

"But this is not good, if we can't fight them without quirks then we'll fight them with our fists" Izuku said as he punched the head off a Lexbot before he stabbed another with hsi trident

"What do you think is Lex planning?" Jiro asked as she kicked one down

"I don't think whatever Lex is working on is something good" Cassie said

"I think I can short them all out" Kaminari shouted "But there is the side effect" he shouted

"Which is?" Uraraka shouted lifting some into the air before dropping them "Anwyay what would Lex be up to?"

"Its not like he's building a superweapon" Kirishima said using his hardening quirk to punch a hole in some Lexbots

"So these side effects?" Kara asked "What are they

"I go berserk and I will hurt you all" Kaminari said

"DO IT!" Momo shouted

"WAIT!" Melissa said as Kaminari charged his lightning up

"DARK TERRAVOLT!" Kaminari shouted releasing the dark electricity shutting down all of the Lexbots until one of them exploded, Kaminari started to look around with a dark smirk on his face "Hello chaps"

"Contain him" Todoroki said freezing him

"I'll get out of this and then I'll rip out all of your gizzards!" Kaminari shouted

"Gizzards?" IIda said

"I'll start by making you swallow those tail pipes so you will shit them out and actually have a tailpipe you four eye goodie goody" Kaminari said

"I hate berserk Kaminari" Jiro said

"Guys" Melissa said as a metal skeleton stood up

"Oh great, a walking tin can I can trounce" Kaminari said

"No, no not him" Kara said

"Who?" Cassie asked as the skeleton stood up and was covered in armoured skin before its chest opened up to reveal a green glowing crystal

* * *

"Ah Supergirl, no wonder I was requested" Metallo said

"Metallo" Kara grunted before she was back handed by the kryptonite fuelled android, she was bathed in the sickly green light making her weak and stumble

"What is wrong with her?" Mineta shouted

"She's weak to that crystal, which is an irradiated piece of her homeworld" Cassie said

"Seriously?" Mineta said

"Yeah" Cassie said using her lasso to hold Metallo back

"we have to deal with that Kryptonite" Melissa said as she started to charge her lightning, only for Metallo to grab her throat and slam her into the ground before injecting her with a sedative stopping her. He then stood up and fired a blast of Kryptonite energy at Kara knocking her out.

"We have to get them" Izuku said as a grenade was fired from Metallo's shoulder

"Sleeping gas" Todoroki said before falling asleep. Soon Lexbots came

"Grab everyone, but the Atlantean" Metallo said as the bots grabbed the students and took off "Sorry prince, but we have no use for you"

"Good" Izuku said rising up and shattering Metallo's Kryptonite heart depowering him "What is Luthor up to?"

"You'll find out when" Metallo said powering down

"DAMN!" Izuku shouted as he looked around

* * *

"My head" Melissa said as she woke up, looking around she saw that Todoroki, Bakugo, Kaminari were hooked up to a machine as they were waking up , while she was trapped in some orb. "You guys okay?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK" Bakugo snapped

"Where are we?" Todoroki asked

"I don't know" Melissa said

"But I do" Lex said as he appeared wearing his power suit

"Luthor" Melissa said

"You four are the core to my special project, you four and the device I got from Professor Shields

"YOU LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE YOU BASTARD!"Melissa screamed

"Where are Supergirl and Wonder Girl?" Todoroki asked

"As the rest of our friends!" Kaminari said

"Safe and secure from the best seat in the house, now relax and I'll see you in an hour" Lex said

"you're going down asshole" Todoroki coldly said

* * *

"Okay just pass these section is where they keep the devices, meaning that will be where Lex is" Izuku said before he dodged a bullet

"G'day Princey" Kane said pulling his mask on and glared at Izuku "Time to die at the hands of Ravager!"

"Try me" Izuku said running forward, only for Ravager dodge Izuku and drove the pommel of his sword into Izuku's head, the Atlantean rounded on the mercenary with a roundhouse kick, but Ravager pulled out a second sword and blocked Izuku's kick, crouching down and sweeping the leg. Feeling angry Izuku stood up and glared at the merc who was currently twirling his swords., Izuku slamming the ground summoned his trident and spun it. Ravager just stood there as Izuku charged in and stabbed at Ravager, which was deflected by one of his swords as his other ones made sparks hitting his armour surprising Izuku giving Ravager the opening to knock the trident out of his hands

"Interesting weapon" Ravager said as he picked up the trident "One of tradition and meaning to those of Atlantis, even if they're just a quarter breed" Ravager said throwing the trident off the building "Oops"

"What do you want?" Izuku asked

"Simple, once Luthor's finished here I'll get a big fat paycheck" Ravage said as he started kicking Izuku making him roll to the edge, until he was forced off the edge of the roof and holding on for dear life "Now this look familiar, ah yes. This is the way that female Green Arrow looked as she was dangling from the tower we were fighting on, and let me tell you something she was a tough cookie. Well it only came natural since she was related to Hisashi Midoriya; you're mother's first husband"

"What" Izuku said

"That's right, Black Manta may have failed to kill your brother, but I did kill your sister" Ravager said "Give her my regards" he said drawing Black Manta's knife "Now say goodbye" Ravage said going in for the kill.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here not expecting to finish the chapter off with the bad guys losing and Kane revealing he killed Izuku's sister which I'll get to in the future and hopefully you won't be disappointed, as for Metallo I needed a way to get Supergirl out of the way but I felt the sleeping gas grenade was a cop out, don't worry I'll reveal what happened to everyone soonish to those who haven't read the trailer chapters, and yes I made Kane an Australian like I did with Deathstroke since he's based off of teh Arrowverse versions who are Aussie in Arrow and probably one of the best portrayals of the character**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"Now say goodbye" Ravage said going in for the kill. Izuku moved his hand slight so the blade was embedded in the roof, so Ravager tried again, this time Izuku dodged again, smirking as the villain once again miss, but the third time he tried Ravager stepped on Izuku's hand to keep him from moving

"Shit" Izuku said as he felt the blade quickly pierce his skin before it was removed

"Now have a nice trip, and I'll see you next fall" Ravager laughed as he booted Izuku in the head making him fly off the side of the building and into gravity's bitter embrace "Now that's one flat fish" Ravager said before he felt uneasy "It couldn't be, could it?" he asked

* * *

Izuku was falling towards ground at terminal velocity; which he knew would make him suddenly a portal opened up which he was heading towards

What the?" he asked before he saw a bright light next thing he knew Izuku was flying at Ravag3er "MANTA WING SMASH

"what!" Ravager shouted turning around to be clothlined by a flying Izuku who went into another bright circle of light, flying up the side and landing where he was kicked off of the roof "How did you do that, you have no way of generating a boom-tube" Ravager said as he picked himself up, wincing as he felt the pain from the broken ribs he suffered from the impact

"No, but I do" Cyborg said walking out of the shadows

"Great, the tin can; well if you want to fight a tin can, use a tin can" Ravager said

"Too bad Metallo's out of commission" Cyborg smirked

"That he is, but this one isn't" Ravager said as something Cyborg was not ready for arrived

"You have got to be shitting me" Cyborg said as Cyborg Superman stood in front of Cyborg "You raid the old Wayne Tech storage, or was this one found in the swamps around Belle Reve?" Cyborg chuckled before Cyborg Superman flew over and slugged Cyborg in the face then using his optic blast to melt Cyborg's armour Cyborg then stood up and formed his cannon to fire back against the Cybernetic Kryptonian. Izuku saw taht Ravage was trying to get away, so he tried to

"No you don't" Izuku said as he saw Ravager heading inside the tower, only to be stopped by the Cyborgs fighting

"Sorry" Cyborg said

"No worries, just get me to Ravager" Izuku said

"Her you go" Cyborg said opening a new boom tube while facing Cyborg Superman "DETROIT SMASH!" he shouted using one of the techniques he inherited on the fake man of steel

* * *

"RAVAGER!" Izuku shouted

"Kid doesn't give up easily does he" Kane said as he stepped into the shadows to hide

"GET BACK HERE!" Izuku said as he spotted he Kane was hiding and looked around for him

"Let me guess you want blood for blood, I killed your sister so you'll want to kill me" Ravager taunted

"How did you know she was my sister?" Izuku asked

"So you didn't know her. Must be difficult to hear a sister you didn't know existed died before you knew her" Ravager said

"Yeah, it is" Izuku said holding back his tears

"Must be hard to hear that you had to go through the same thing twice, only instead of a younger brother it was an older sister" Ravager taunted

"Get out of my head" Izuku snarled

"Oh touching a nerve am I?" Ravager asked "GOOD!" Ravager shouted as he tried to take Izuku's head off with the Atlantean blade, which he dodged by ducking Izuku thinking quickly summoned a blade of water to deflected the Atlantean blade "Impressive, your sister put up a fight as well, but I still dropped her off of a building, I believe it was one called the Kenobee Tower in Musutafu" Ravager laugh "In fact I have the last arrow she ever fired" he taunted Izuku who just growled before conjuring up a sword of water. "Oh you think that will honestly stop me?" he asked which broke upon hitting Ravager's Atlantean blade. Snarling Izuku was put on the back foot badly, he needed a way to beat Ravager long enough to figure out a plan, but more importantly he needed to get back at him for killing his sister. One he didn't know about until now then he remembered something that he had picked up in Atlantis last time he was there. Breathing deeply before opening his eyes and creating a trident out of water which he banged on the ground summoning his trident back. Looking up Izuku twirled his weapon and aimed it at Ravager before firing a blast of lightning at the Australian

"Damn, I hate that thing, but I thought you lost it" Ravager said as he got back up after dodging it

"I'm able to summon it back to my hand after its been lost or pout somewhere else. Now time for the Ravager to be ended" Izuku said as he charged forward

"Don't think so" Ravager said drawing his twin sword while running forward , two of the prongs of the trident intercepted the blade giving Izuku a chance to twist them out of his hands, Ravager jumped back drawing his guns and firing, the bullets bouncing off of Izuku like they were paper balls "That's annoying as well" Ravager said before Izuku was in the air seemingly flying at Ravager with his fist drawn back; only to punch the mer'c s lights out when he landed

"Say goodnight" , after stepping back a moment Izuku saw something glinting in one of the scabbards to Ravage's swords. Pulling it out Izuku discovered it was a green arrow. looking at it Izuku then looked at Ravager's back "For my sister" Izuku said shoving the arrow into Ravager back "Don't worry I missed anything vital" he said as he walked off.

* * *

"It seems Ravager failed" Luthor said as he looked at a monitor as Izuku walked into a room

"Luthor" Izuku said

"Ah Prince Izuku, or is Izuku Midorya-Curry?" Luthor asked

"Where are my friends?" Izuku asked.

"Around, waiting to see what happens" Luthor said

"So what do you want here and where are my friends?" Izuku seethed

"Liek I said they are around, but you won't get to them" Luthor said

"Where" Izuku said

"I think we're done here" Luthor said as he stepped onto a green platform making his mech suit rid up and form over him

"You can't beat me in a fair fight, so you'll resort to your toys"

"Yes, but this is just like the figurine you put into those vehicles you can get" Luthor said

"What?" Izuku asked

"That's right I needed the solar charger and several of your friends including that speedster girl to power my vehicle so that way I can show the world what true power is" Luthor said as two large cables inserted themselves into the back of his mech suit and pulled him through the roof Izuku quickly followed him before standing on the roof, looking around he was trying to find Luthor "looking for me?" he asked forcing Izuku to turn around to see a massive robot with no legs hovering in mid air with four large metal tendrils coming out of its back

"That's big" Izuku said

"So tell me guppy, what are you going to do now?" Luthor asked

"What do you think?" Izuku said twirling is trident around before smirking

"Try again, guppy" Luthor said as he swatted Izuku down "Try this" Luthor said shooting out a beam of black lightning

"That's Kaminari 's quirk!" Izuku said "My friends are inside of there" Izuku snarled

"Powering my suit and my weapons" Luthor smirked

"You BASTARD!" Izuku shouted as he jumped onto the mech and punched it making energy ripple away from the

"O you shouldn't have done that" Luthor said as a scream was heard

"MOMO!" Izuku panicked being thrown off the mech

"That's right any damage you deal to this suit will be redirected to one of those who isn't powering my suit, such as your lovely girlfriend

"I win, and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Luthor laughed

"No I've failed" Izuku said softly

"You've got that right" Luthor said as he had the mech throw a giant punch at Izuku, who tried to dodge, only to be skimmed by the fist. He looked back as he stood back up and glared at Luthor's robot. He knew he had to get his friend out of there but he knew it wasn't easy as he charged forward, only to be hit across the roof; slowing himself down by stabbing the cement with his trident leaving deep grooves in it. Looking up Izuku saw a massive fist coming down at him like a meteor forcing the young prince to dodge out of the way. Growling Izuku swung at the mech, leaving several scratches in it, Luthor forcing the damage to be taking as a painful shock to his friends

"I'm sorry" Izuku said as he was about to strike again only to be knocked away by missiles "Kacchan" Izuku seethed "You used his quirk with those missiles didn't you?"

"So what if I did, what are you going to do about it Minnow?" Luthor taunted

"What do you think?" Izuku asked standing strong smiling

"Well, I'm glad to see you're going out with a smile" Luthor said rearing his fist back "TIME TO DIE!"

"Momo, I love you" Izuku said readying his trident

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here yeah Lex Luthor was building a giant mech so he could rule the world, of course now thsi was a part of teh preview, also Cyborg Superman was an addition that I put in just like Metallo last chpater since I figured Cyborg would be a bit to powerful to fight Ravager and since that plot twist happened I wanted Izuku to deal with him, now the next chapter will most likely be the last chapter meaning I've got something big for it and you'll once again never see it coming  
**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku charged forward with his trident gathering up power before he slid under the fist that Luthor had thrown and popped up behind him looking for a way inside the massive machine to save the others. So far he hadn't found anything just yet meaning he had to climb up to the head, so he jumped as far as he could, only to be prevented by a barrier

"You think I wouldn't have installed a shield to stop you from getting in from behind?" Luthor said

"It had crossed my mind" Izuku said

"How stupid do you think I am?" Luthor asked

"Well, villains always put the weak point in the back unprotected" Izuku taunted

"A shared downfall" Luthor said "BUT NOT THIS TIME!" he shouted firing some rockets at Izuku, who fired a lightning blast at them to destroy them. Luthor then turned the mech around so he was facing Izuku "Time to die" he shouted punching the roof as Izuku dodged "Hold still you little prick" Luthor said as Izuku landed a kick, only with enough force to propel himself backward so he didn't hurt those Luthor held captured; only Izuku felt something was wrong as he felt his knees start to buckle a bit before he was forced down onto one of them

"Not now" Izuku groaned as he tried to stand up and faltered

"Say goodbye!" Luthor said "And as a parting gift I'll let you hear your friends voices one last time" Luthor said as the mech reared its fist back and threw it forward

"NO!" was all Izuku heard as he was ready for oblivion he bowed closed his eyes

'mum, dad, Artur, Momo...I love you guys' he thought before he felt...nothing

* * *

"WHAT!" Luthor roared "OH NO, NOT YOU!" this gained Izuku's attention making him look up and go wide eyed at who was standing in front of him holding back the massive mechanical fist for that someone was a legendary hero greater than his father, All-Might and most of the pro heroes of the world

"It can't be" Izuku breathed

"Hey there Lex, you miss me?" the hero said smiling

"SUPERMAN!" Luthor shouted in rage at the sight of his old nemesis holding back his weapon with ease, but one thing Izuku noticed about Superman was instead of wearing his usual outfit he wore a different one instead of it being mostly dark blue it was a normal shade of blue, his shield like insignia was different instead of it being a rounded 'S' on a yellow back ground, it was a jagged 's' shape with the bottom part missing on black background and he appeared to be wearing something similar to a pair of red short overtop

"So you did miss me?" Superman asked only to be shot at by Luthor's mech

"This is going to be a great help" Izuku said as he dodged out of the way of a new fist which Superman block "Thanks" he said as Izuku jumped up onto the arm and started to run up it, only for black electricity surged up the arm, Izuku absorbed it into his trident and shot it into the sky as Superman dealt with the arms.

"How about a game of Green Light" Lex shouted shining a green light at Superman making him weaker

"Kryptonite" Superman said weakly

"SUPERMAN!" Izuku said as he used his trident to destroy the device shining the Kryptonite light onto Superman, only the barrier blocked his strike

"You think I would make it easy to destroy my anti-kryptonian weaponry?" Luthor asked

"I was hoping so" Izuku said

"Your majesty, I need you to head inside the tower and get the object number 1978" Superman said

"What, but you'll be defenceless" Izuku said

"Trust me on this" Superman said smiling as he stood up despite feeling the radiation effecting his body

"Alright" Izuku said as he jumped off and headed for the room in the tower

* * *

"okay number 1978, 1978" Iuzku said before he found what he was looking for and brought the box that contained the object Superman needed "That was easy...way too easy" he said before the box was pulled out of his hands, looking behind him Izuku scowled to see that Black manta was there and he now had the box

"So you want this box, and you knew the archive number for it; must be pretty important" he said

"Didn't I throw you out of the building?" Izuku asked

"I have thrusters you idiot" Black Manta said, it was at this point Izuku noticed that Black Manta's suit was damaged including one of the eye lasers being destroyed by what appeared to be a spear of glass

"Man, I did a number on you" Izuku chortled "Looks like you can barley fight back" he said before dodging Black Manta's spear. "Now I'll take the box and you back away so you can get arrested" he said

"Think again, Atlantean" Black Manta said firing off an optic blast, only for Izuku to duck the blast and run at Black Manta who in turn had his spear out and using his thrusters charged at Izuku

* * *

Superman was thrown against the wall and got up, wiping his mouth as Luthor's machine approached him. Smirking Superman flew into the sky, only to have a tendril wrap around him

"Red light" Luthor said as Superman felt himself feel weaker

"Red Sunlight" Superman said

"Ingenious isn't it, kryptonite and red sunlight, the two things which can power a Kryptonian; now I had intended to use them against Supergirl, but using them against you is just a pleasure" Luthor said

"Well you did well" Superman said as he flew up high enough, only for a tendril to just miss him "You don't have magic on that thing do you?" he asked

"No, but I do have these" Luthor said firing off several missiles

"Missiles against me?" Superman said before he was blasted in the back by something before the missiles exploded "Cheap shot Luthor"

"You have your tricks, and I have mine" Luthor said

"Too bad mine are better" Superman said exhaling as more missiles came at him, which were sent backward to the mech

"You realise that if you damage this mech you'll be injuring my hostages" Luthor said smirking

"You fiend" Superman said

"I know, GREEN LIGHT!" Luthor said as he was bathed in Kryptonite light again before Luthor grabbed the Man of Steel in his mech's fist and squeezed "You think I'll be stopped, think again Superman" Luthor said before two figures burst through the wall. "WHAT!" Luthor said as Black Manta and Cyborg Superman stood up as Cyborg and Izuku burst through the smoke and knocked them out.

"Stay down" Cyborg said before looking up "No way, is that?"

"Sure is" Izuku said

"Nice to meet you" Superman said holding his hand out

"I'm Victor Stone aka Cyborg" Cyborg said

"The ninth holder of One for All" Superman said

"Can we save the introduction until later" Izuku said "Here's the box" he said handing it to Superman

"Thank you, I hope Bruce was able to finish it" Superman said

"Finish what?" Izuku asked

"Just a little something, in case I ever needed to face off against Luthor again" Superman smiled

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked as he took out something that looked like his normal chest symbol only metallic, placing it on his chest he activated it, making red armour appear along his shoulders and then down his arm to form sleeves. Next the rest of armour formed being blue in colour. Once it was down a gold belt formed and the 'S' symbol morphed into one similar to the current symbol.

"Nice" Izuku said as Superman activated a sword and shield "What is it?  
"I call this my Krypto-Knight armour" Superman said "Now" he said sternly flying up into the air until he was eye level with the mech's head

"DON'T GET COCKY!" Luthor said as he shone the Kryptonite radiation at Superman, but the suit's shield blocked it, once he was close enough he activate the sword and was about to swing when a hatch opened and someone was hoisted into view just as Superman was about to stab the head. He stopped with a centimetre between the tip of the sword and the throat of Uraraka

"Luthor, you bastard!" Superman said deactivating his sword and moved back

* * *

"URARAKA!" Izuku shouted "That bastard" he said before he realised something "That's it"

"What is?" Cyborg asked

"She must be how Luthor is keeping that thing a float" Izuku said

"Huh?" Cyborg asked "Wait, her quirk affects gravity doesn't it?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah it does, so if we can get her to disable her quirk, but how are we going to do that?" Izuku asked before he looked over to her trident, he smirked "If we can get this inside we can free the others" Izuku said

"Then we better move" Cyborg said

"Leave it to me" Izuku said

"Got it" Cyborg said

* * *

Superman was glaring at the mech

"You're Superman, when did you get back?" Uraraka asked

"Just recently, are you okay miss?" Superman asked

"No, I've been forced to use my quirk to make this thing float" Uraraka said

"Don't worry" Superman said

"You can't win Supes" Luthor taunted

"Can't I?" Superman asked "Ma'am" you're going to have to trust me"

"Okay" Uraraka said

"When I give the word lift your legs" Superman said as reactivated the sword "NOW!" Superman shouted as Urarka lifted her leg making the blade sail under her cutting the restraints. Shortly Urarka jumped into Superman's arms when a light shone over head

"What is that?" Urarak asked as a boom tube formed over head as Izuku's Trident fell through the hatch before it closed.

* * *

Momo was struggling to breathe thanks to the shocks she had received, the others weren't that great, Kirishima seemed to be the best out of them thanks to his quirk and Lantern powers. Momo was standing up and above her showed Bakugo, Todoroki, Kaminari and Melissa trapped in various devices.

"how do I get out of here she wondered when suddenly Izuku's trident landed in front of her. She moved slowly towards it and upon grabbing it felt a feeling of calm wash over here

"Momo, watch out" Jiro said as a bolt of electricity came at her. Acting fast she pointed the trident at the bolt, which was absorbed it into, smirking she looked around and aimed the trident at the wall, firing the blast

"Nice shot" Kirishima said as he stood up

"What about them?" Jiro asked

"I'll get them down" a voice said

"Cyborg, that you man?" Kirishima said

"Be done in a flash" Cyborg said as he was able to crack the code

"So how do we get out of here" Jiro said before they were joined by those who held captured

"I'm going to burn the bastard that did this to us" Bakugo seethed

"You're right and for once I agree" Kara said as she used her x-ray vision gasping at what she saw

"Kara?" Cassie asked

"Its him, Clark. He's alive" Kara said as tears crawled down her face.

"No way" Cassie said

"Uh guys did you feel that?" Kirishima asked

"Feel what?" Jiro asked

"That" Todoroki said as the mech shifted down.

* * *

"You okay?" Izuku asked as Uraraka was placed on the ground.

"Yeah I am" Uraraka said hugging Izuku

"Okay now we need to bring that thing down" Izuku said

"RELEASE!" Uraraka said undoing her quirk on Luthor's mech making it fall

"NO!" Luthor said before ejecting out of the cockpit

"What about the others?" Uraraka said as a green ball of light shot out of the mech as it continued to be pulled down by gravity "THERE THEY ARE" she said as the others touched down and the ball broke down

"Momo" Izuku said rushing over to her and lifted her into his arms and spun her around and just held her tightly

"Izuku" Momo said pulling back and kiss him

"CLARK!" Kara said tackling her cousin "You're alive" she shouted

"I am, good to see you again" Superman said hugging his cousin

"So where is that bald asshole?" Bakugo asked

"HERE!" Luthor said back handing Bakugo straight into Kirishima and Mei sending them to the edge "You should have stayed dead Superman" he said bringing out a hammer

"Bring it" Superman said

* * *

The two foes had their weapons colliding against each other

"Get him supes!" Cyborg said

"Hey guys" Mei said

"Bring him down" Kirishima said

"Er, guys" Mei said

"Yes Mei?" Todoroki asked

"Did anyone take care of the bomb inside the mech?" Mei asked

"WHAT!" they all shouted

"Shit" Melissa said "I don't think I can get down there fast enough" she said

"Clark!" Kara said "Luthor rigged the mech with a bomb"

"That's right and it will go off once it hits the ground, destroying I-Island" Luthor smirked

"Okay, I'll deal with the bomb, your highness do you think you and your friends can deal with him?" Superman asked

"Go ahead, we've got this and this is going to be a pleasure for us" Izuku said smiling before Momo handed him back the trident before making a carbon fibre staff.

"Oh yeah" Bakugo said

* * *

"You think you can beat me?" Luthor said as he walked forward in his battlesuit which he used as a controller for the mammoth mech

"No we don't think we can, we **know **we can!" Izuku said twirling his trident

"DIE!" Bakugo said as he jumped forward and unleashed an explosion in Luthor's face blind him

"Don't move" Todoroki said stamping his foot making spikes of ice, impaling the legs

"RECIPRO BURST!" Iida said kicking Luthor in the head

"SHADOW SHOCKER!" Kaminari said blasting the villain with his dark electricity frying several systems

"HEARTBEAT SAMBA!" Jiro said jabbing her jacks into the suit disabling it further

"AMAZON ASSAULT!" Cassie said performing a sword combo

"GREEN LANTERN'S MIGHT" Kirishima cried willing a giant boxing glove into existence smashing it into Luthor's suit

"TIDAL WAVE BREAKER!" Izuku shouted swinging his trident finally breaking the suit apart. Luthor panicked before getting u and running away. But he was stopped by a flash of yellow and red

"Oh no" Luthor whined

"Oh yeah, RAPID FIST!" Melissa shouted as she delivered 5 dozen punches to Luthor in a few second giving Momo a chance to trip Luthor again before helping Melissa to deliver the final blow

"We did it" Melissa said in disbelief before the whole group exploded in cheers of victory

"What about the mech?" Mei asked before Superman flew past with the mech suit and flew it high into the sky before it exploded into red and green light

"Hey fireworks" Bakugo smirked as they all sat down to watch the exploding mech suit as if they were fireworks.

"We save the island" Momo said

"I know" Izuku said laying his head on top of hers before just relaxing

* * *

The next day Luthor was thrown in the back of a ARGUS transport with the other villains

"So Most of the victims have minor bruises and some stress based panic attacks, but Dr Shields was heavily injured so he'll be in the hospital for awhile" All-Might said as he walked next to Superman

"I see" Superman said as he saw a couple of members of the league approached him

"Clark" Aquaman said shaking the hero's hand

"Arthur, you're son is going to be a great hero, Diana" Clark said

"Clark" she said hugging her friend "Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" she asked

"I wasn't going to show up, but Lex was attacking and I had to put a stop to him" Superman said

"What about Lois?" Arthur asked

"She's probably move on by now" he said

"No she hasn't so get to Metropolis, find her and kiss her you damn fool" Arthur said

"I agree" Diana said smiling

"Only if you do the same to Bruce" Superman said smirking

"Oh by the why, have you seen Izuku, I wanted to talk to him" Arthur asked looking around

"I haven't seen him since last night" Superman said

* * *

Elsewhere on a tropical island just as the sun was setting Momo was setting under a palm tree with her hair down and the breeze blowing through it while she was clad in a simple white bikini

"This is paradise" she sighed

"It sure is" Izuku said as he sat down next to her and looped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Atlantis?" Momo asked

"I'm sure I can spare a day or two, here on a beautiful island surrounded by crystal clear waters with the girl I love" Izuku asked "Plus they can't argue with me about spending my summer break as an actual teenager in love now can they?"

"I guess not" Momo said leaning into Izuku's side enjoying the view as the sunsets

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here and yes I did add Superman, one of my least liked super heroes, don't get me wrong he's okay I just don't like him as much as I do say Wolverine, Green Arrow, Deadpool etc (I enjoyed Smallville) also I didn't give him the traditional look here but teh Kingdom Come suit because it just looks a whole to cool before giving him a suit of armour which I think has been done in the comics. Anyway with Lex being in here it was only natural I bring in Supes like it was only natural to have Melissa knock Lex out for attacking her home.**

**Now this was set in the summer of their second year and I'm going off the bases that there are at least 3-4 years at UA (Australian high schools last 5 years) so next couple of fics will be set between the end of the war and the start of this event, such as the Titans fic but King's tide might be after this (for those of you who doesn't know about the upcoming fics read chapter 57 of Son of Atlantis which will give you some details about the future of this series)**

**Now a big thanks to Mrotrax and D3lph0xL0v3r for reviewing, a thanks to all those who followed and faved this fic and a thank you to those who just read along now and in the future**

**So until next I'll catch you on the reefside**


End file.
